A spin coating method forms a coating film by dropping a coating liquid onto a substrate and then rotating the substrate at the number of rotations for determining a thickness of the coating liquid. For example, a conventional spin coating method drops the coating liquid onto the substrate while the substrate is rotated, so that the coating liquid is spread on a surface of the substrate and the coating film is thereby formed. However, this method requires a large amount of the coating liquid for forming the coating film. Therefore, as an area of the substrate becomes larger, it is difficult in this method to coat all the way up to an end portion of the substrate or the vicinity of the end portion of the substrate with the coating liquid. Accordingly, the conventional method adjusts various conditions such as the number of rotations of the substrate and a discharge rate of the coating liquid as needed. Meanwhile, in a case where wettability between the substrate and the coating liquid is insufficient, the substrate repels the coating liquid, which may lead to uneven coating of the coating liquid and may deteriorate uniformity in thickness of the coating liquid. When the substrate has a level difference, the uneven coating may possibly be triggered. To reduce the amount of the coating liquid to be used, a method has been proposed which improves the wettability by soaking the substrate with a pre-wet liquid before coating the substrate with the coating liquid. Although this method can reduce problems of a large amount of the coating liquid to be used and problems of poor uniformity in thickness of the coating liquid, these problems still remain without being fully solved. In a case where the pre-wet liquid is used, since it is required to gain a benefit that matches a cost increase caused by the use of the pre-wet liquid, a need for a large amount of the coating liquid is not desirable.